madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Crown Fools/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Maurice: You! You did this! Skipper: What? Maurice: You did this! Skipper: All right I take full responsibility... well, 90 percent... Marlene: Hey, I said "have fun", I did not say "go nuts". Skipper: Right, should not of corkscrewed - Shame on me! (Maurice growls and starts to leave) Marlene: Maurice, it was all in fun. Come on bring it in bring it in. Maurice: I'm not laughing!! (Maurice slams the door) ---- Skipper: I've taken down an angry walrus with a wing and a prayer, and another wing. I can handle anything. Marlene: Uh-huh. Except fun. Skipper: Especially fun. Right, men? others look away and agree weakly ---- Marlene: OK I'll try and calm down the screamer, while you guys go get his crown. Sound like a plan? Skipper: That does sound like a plan. Men, commence Operation: Give The Furry Cry-Baby His Bottle. ---- Skipper: Attention-ay, little rodentia. Has anyone seen a leafy crown? Rat #1: Maybe. Rat #2: What's it to ya? Skipper: We need it, pronto. Rat #1: It belongs to our king. Rat #2: And there's only one way to take it from him. Private: Smile and say "Please?"? Rat #2: Uh-no. Rat #1: Paw-to-paw combat! Beat the king, get the crown! All rats (variously): (chanting) Beat the king, get the crown! Skipper: Okay, I'll go easy on him. Where is the little guy? huge muscular rat appears, wearing Julien's crown Private: Oh, you are toast. Skipper: What was that, Private? Private: Uh... I mean, crusty on the outside, soft and warm on the inside, and good in a jam. Skipper: Oh, that's nice. King Rat: You are going down, clown! Down to Rat Town! Private: Aren't we already there? ---- Julien: My head is naked, my head is nude. My head is crownless, dark is my mood. Marlene: Crazy poetry. But its a good stuff. ---- Skipper: You might want to watch out for those ninjas, Marlene. Marlene: You mean bowling pins? Skipper: I mean ninjas. Don't you see the little faces on them? ---- Kowalski: Skipper we're in this together. steel cage falls around them Kowalski: And by this, I mean a steel cage strike. ---- takes a cowboy hat. Marlene: Look, you can be the king of the cowboys! Ride 'em... part... Julien: Shut up Okay? ---- Julien: I want my crown!!! Marlene: And I have your crown. (Julien looks surprised) A crown that you will love as much as you love yourself because... a novelty drinking cup with Julien's head on its lid upon Julien's head Marlene: It's you! Julien's accent I am thinking that there is an awesome amount of fabulousness going. Huh? Huh? Julien: at himself in mirror It is hot with handsomeness. Marlene: nods And here's the best part! straw on Julien's mouth; he sips Julien: Mmm. My need for beauty and my need for fizzy drink; both are satisfied. sucks on the straw until the cup collapses Julien: Ah! My little head! tosses aside the cup; it lands on top of Maurice's head Mort: I like you hideously disfigured. ---- Marlene: on a walkie-talkie Tell me you found the crown. Kowalski: Oh the crown has been found. Marlene: Great! Wait... Where's Skipper? Kowalski: Skipper is unable to take your call right now. He is about to battle a mutated rodent warlord. Marlene: Oh! confused Huh? ---- Marlene: Why are you guys working anyway? Come on, it's Fun Day. Skipper: Fun Day? Rico, code blue! Private, weapons check! Kowalski, options for... hey, hey, whoa, whoa! Hold on second What is this Fun Day? Kowalski: Few humans visit on Mondays, thus our zoo overlords have renamed Monday "Fun Day". Skipper: Why wasn't this in my morning briefing? How am I to know this stuff? pulls back to show a large sign reading "Fun Day!" hanging over the penguin habitat Skipper: Come on, people! I'm not a mind reader! ---- King Rat: That's the best you got? Bird, that is some weak sauce! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes